powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
There's No Business Like Snow Business
"There's No Business like Snow Business" is a three part episode of Power Rangers Zeo. Summary As the Rangers head out for a skiing holiday, the Machine Empire decide to send out not one, but TWO robots to raise chaos. Meanwhile, Tommy finds himself distraught when he gets a letter from Kimberly and her new boyfriend. Cast *Catherine Sutherland as Katherine Hillard (Zeo Ranger I, Pink) *Nakia Burrise as Tanya Sloan (Zeo Ranger II, Yellow) *Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos (Zeo Ranger III, Blue) *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park (Zeo Ranger IV, Green) *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Zeo Ranger V, Red) *David Yost as Billy Cranston *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Ann Hart (archive footage) *Paul Schrier as Bulk *Jason Narvy as Skull *Gregg Bullock as Lt. Jerome Stone *Royce Herron as Ms. Appleby (archive footage) *Henry Cannon as Mr. Caplan (archive footage) *Richard Genelle as Ernie *David Fielding as Zordon *Bob Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Donene Kistler as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) (as Richard Wood) *David Stenstom as King Mondo (voice) *Alex Borstein as Queen Machina (voice) *Barbara Goodson as Prince Sprocket (voice) *Oliver Page as Klank (voice) *Barbara Goodson as Orbus (voice) *??? as Robocupid *Richard Epcar as Defoliator *Douglas Sloan as Reporter *Sarah Brown as Heather Thompson Notes *Amy Jo Johnson is credited at the beginning of the episode, but only appears in archive footage. *Kat is the only Ranger who appears morphed in Part I. *Part 1 of this episode has been widely criticized by older fans (presumably due to the plotline of Kimberly dumping Tommy by letter rather than discussing it in person and reuniting with the others). This episode also causes debates amongst those fans on whether or not the letter was real or fake, as Kimberly comes back in the Turbo movie with no explanation on the letter or her time in Florida. *The second part marks the first time that the rangers' adversaries, Queen Machina in this case, decided to send another monster to attack the rangers when they were weakened from their fight with the first monster. *This episode was originally planned to be a two-parter, with the Power Rangers fighting Robocupid in the first part, and then fighting Defoliator in the second part. *Sarah Brown guest-stars in the series. She played Kaitlin Star in another Saban produced series, VR Troopers, which was originally called Cybertron where Jason David Frank appeared in the pilot as Ryan Steele. Both Cybertron and VR Troopers had Richard Rabago as Tao. Errors *The background behind Katherine changed drastically after she morphed. *Robocupid seemingly made everyone in Angel Grove fall in love with machines except the three remaining Rangers. *In Part III, Zordon called Tommy, Kat and Billy away from their vacation just to tell them that Mondo could be planning something. *In Part III, Zordon told the Rangers that Defoliator was causing a 'greenhouse effect ' in Angel Grove, however it's impossible that the Greenhouse Effect could be so localized. *Tanya has never met Kimberly, yet was noticably excited about the letter she had sent to Tommy and the others. Song *Part 1: Stop Runnin *Part 1:Freewheelin *Part 1: Fight (Instrumental) *Part 2: Enemies Beware (Instrumental) See Also (Defoliator fight footage and story) (Robocupid fight footage and story) Category:Zeo Category:Episode Category:Multi-Part Episode